Red Hunter
The '''Red Hunter '''is another variant of the Hunter, four-legged alien war machine serves as a heavy support unit. Psycho fights one in All the Fury after he calls for a VTOL. Description Red Hunter is not much different from a Hunter. It has red color theme running around its body instead of white or light cyan color, as well as additional attachments around its body to make it more recognizable. It is armed an upgraded Alien Beam replacing MOAR and Singularity Cannon, it also reinforced by alien beam turrets mounted on both of its horns and the end of its tail. Its horn is also capable of launching Smart Missile when pitch to perform artillery and standoff attacks. Storyline Right after Psycho enters the air control tower and calls the VTOL, the swarm starts. Several Aliens come out of the Sphere, right behind them comes The Warrior. It flies down the runway and some kind of glowing aurora starts to appear out of the underside of the Warrior. When Psycho gets close the Red Hunter is spawned from the aurora. O'Neil tells that inside the crashed C-18, there is the PAX. Once Psycho gets the PAX, he follows the Red Hunter and fights it and finally destroys it. Fighting Techniques The Red Hunter has a unique equipment pack unlike the other Hunters. One of it's basic weapons are several Alien Beam Auto-Turrets. These turrets work as defenses not allowing the Player and other humans to come close. The Auto-Turrets were able to take down a Helicopter in a few seconds. The second is the main Alien Beam that is fired in the same mode as the HunterMOAR, it is more powerful than the Auto-Turrets and it can kill the player in a matter of seconds, although unable to effectively damage vehicles, like ASVs. The third weapon is 2 Smart Missile Launchers placed on the sides of the head. The Missile launchers when fired they rise to a certain angle and fire 2 bombs each. The bombs can kill the player in 3 direct hits, but they are destroyable and you can hide from the under something because of the high altitude of launch. Other techniques it uses is grabing big objects with it's legs and throwing them at the Player, or if you get to close it launches a tentacle from its mouth that throws the Player with a amount of force. The last technique it uses to kill the Player is self-destruct. The Red Hunter's self-destruct is more powerful than a generic Hunter, as the the Player needs to go at a distance of around 150m to avoid damage. Tactics The easiest way to defeat the Red Hunter is to is a hit-and-run technique. Once you get close enough to the Red Hunter fire the PAX as many time as you can. Once it starts to follow you, run to the entrance of the Airfield where you came at the beginning, don't mind shooting at it, just run. Once you are under the arc of the building staying right after the Train, the Red Hunter should turn around and go back to the container leaving the back vulnerable. Shoot it as many times as possible, follow it if needed. Another possible and popular tactic used by many players who do not use PAX gun is to drive an ASV. Once you are in range, start the barrage of minigun bullets. Although the damage is multiplied by 0.05, it is only going to take awhile and the ASV is resistant against all of its beam weapons. After it dies, you need to run away from it as far as you can, preferably more than 150 meters or the self-destruct could kill you. Trivia *The Red Hunter has 50,000 points of health compared to the 6,000 HP of a normal Hunter. *It takes 11 PAX shots to take down the Red Hunter, more or less depending on the location you hit it. *The Red Hunter has a unique trait of following the player unlike the static Hunters seen in both games. *The Red Hunter is the first (in the story) and largest unit to be spawned by the Warrior. Category:Aliens